A Special Bjorman Christmas
by faithambr
Summary: A one-shot about the Bjorman family going Christmas caroling


_AN: This long one-shot (yes its really long) is based on a family tradition that I have been doing since I was in the 8th grade. My family goes Christmas caroling with an old employee from my dad's work and we usually go to nursing homes. The two nursing homes that we would go to are very similar to the ones here in this story. The first nursing home that we would go to is where our friend's mother used to live in. The nursing home is very small and only has one dining room with a living room down the hallway. The second nursery home is huge and the past few times that we would go, there would be a family function happening. At the end of it all, our goal is to spread joy and love to the elders that have been around for such a long time. Enjoy!_

Growing up, Anna loved going Christmas caroling with her sister and her parents. She loved singing Christmas carols in any public places, such as the local grocery store or the small nursing home in town. So with that being said, Anna had came up with the idea of continuing the family tradition through her children. "So I've been thinking about Christmas this year." Anna stated while her and her husband, Kristoff, were snuggled up on the couch. They were spending some quiet moments with each other, after the children were fast asleep in their respected rooms.

"Please don't tell me that you want to buy more Christmas presents for the kids." Kristoff groaned in reply, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nope." Anna grinned, while she interlaced her fingers with his, "I was thinking about doing some Christmas caroling with Elsa and the kids."

"Really?" Kristoff gave her an interesting look.

"Yep!" Anna continued, "Growing up, me and Elsa used to go Christmas caroling. It was so much fun to sing Christmas carols."

"Alrighty," Kristoff smiled, "when are we planning on doing this?"

"I was thinking about next Saturday." Anna had figured out while squeezing his hand affectionatelly.

"Okay." Kristoff replied while placing a kiss on her cheek, " let's get some sleep, love. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Alrighty, hun."

Next week

The next few days, both Anna and Elsa were busy planning the day for Christmas caroling. Anna wanted to have several Christmas carols be sung by their children, while Elsa was busy booking the places where they could do some caroling. Finally, they were able to get everything taken care of. Anna couldn't wait to spread Christmas cheer along with her family.

The day came when the whole Bjorman family would be Christmas caroling as the new family tradition.

"Mommy," called out Hannah, while the whole family was en route to Elsa's house, "when are we gonna be at Auntie Elsa's house?"

"In about two minutes, "Anna answered while looking over at her husband, "right Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart", Kristoff kept his eyes on the road, "only two more minutes."

"Auntie!" Baby Julia giggled as they turned on into Elsa's driveway.

"Yay!" Christina cheered as she bounced up and down in her carseat, "Auntie Elsa! Mommy, I wanna see Auntie Elsa!"

"Me, too!" Zach beamed, as Kristoff had parked the family truck.

"Now hold it Mister, " Anna told her son before Zach had gotten out of the truck, "You need help me with carrying the cookies into Aunt Elsa's house."

"Yes ma'am," Zach had obeyed willingly, while Anna handed her son a box of cookies. Zach then got out of the truck and rushed on up to the front door. Both Anna and Kristoff had laughed at the way their son was acting about making Christmas cookies.

"Wait", the older girls cried out, "I wanna go!"

"No worries girls." Kristoff huffed as he carried the two in his arms, "We'll get there. Now hold on."

"Yay Daddy!" Hannah squealed while holding onto his neck.

"Daddy!" Julia smiled while being held by her mother, " 'Mas cookies!"

"Yes, Christmas cookies," Kristoff teased while they walked on up to the front door, "You're getting so big, baby girl."

"Yes I am Daddy." Anna said in a small girly voice.

Before they could even knock on the door, Anna's cousin, Rapunzel, had opened the door. "Hi there!" Rapunzel beamed with surprise in her voice.

"Hi Punzie." Anna had stepped in and gave her cousin a hug.

"How are you and the family doing?"

"Good." Zach smiled as he made a bee-line for the kitchen.

"I wanna see Auntie Elsa," Hannah said in protest while scrambling away from her father's arms.

"Me too." Christina agreed as she followe her sister and brother into the kitchen.

"Well then," Rapunzel laughed,"shall we?"

"Of course." Anna followed her cousin into the kitchen.

Once they had reached the kitchen, they saw Elsa was busy making memories with her nieces and nephew. Also, Eugene, Rapunzel's husband, was busy making memories with their first born child named Andrew.

"Punzie!" Anna exclaimed with excitement, once she saw the newborn, "I didn't know that you were having a baby!"

"Well." Rapunzel bit her lip, "Let's just say that he wasn't really planned."

"Not all children are," Kristoff laughed, earning a look from his wife, "but they are a miracle in their own way.

"He's right." Eugene had agreed while holding little Andrew close to his chest.

"Baby?" Julia gave her mother an innocent look.

"Yes that's your cousin Andrew." Anna let Julia down from her grasp.

Julia then waddled on over to Eugene and the newborn baby Andrew. "Baby?" Julia smiled as she peeked into the little blue blanket, "Andrew?"

"Yes," Eugene cooed gently, holding Andrew close enough for Julia to see him, "Baby Andrew."

Anna just simply sighed as she leaned into her husband's chest. "She is so sweet." Elsa sighed, making Anna smile even more

"She's just like her auntie." Anna replied back, while giving her sister a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." Elsa shrugged.

"Good," Anna grinned, "now let's get to making some cookies!"

So for the next two hours or so, the entire Bjorman family was busy making Christmas cookies and memories.

"Daddy, look at my pretty flowers!" Hannah stated as she gave Kristoff a pink frosted cookie.

"They look lovely sweetheart." Kristoff smiled warmly, while holding Julia in his lap, "Now Julia what cookie do you wanna color?"

Julia placed a large cookie shaped like a reindeer in his hand, "This one."

"Okay." Kristoff took the cookie and placed it on a paper plate,"Now what colors do you want?"

"Pink! Bwue! Sprinkles!" Julia laughed as she looked up into her father's eyes.

"Alrighty then." Kristoff then took a plastic knife and began to paint the reindeer those pretty colors.

"Dad, can you pass me the purple frosting?" Zach asked while helping Hannah with her cookie decorating.

"Sure bud." Kristoff handed the frosting on over to Zach.

"Mommy, what are you making?" Christina had asked out of pure curiousity.

"Mistletoe." Anna bit lip while she was concentrating on the leaves of the cookies.

"Well, well," Elsa joked, "looks like you and Kristoff are getting busy again, huh?"

Anna simply just brushed her sister off, while Kristoff blushed deep scarlet red.

"Well seriously!" Eugene howled in laughter, earning him the death glare from his wife.

"Um not really." Anna set her emotions aside, "Besides, we are completely fine with just having our four children."

"Right." Elsa looked on over at her brother-in-law. Again, Kristoff had blushed deeply while he hid behind their youngest daughter.

"Daddy?" Christina gave her dad a confused look, "Why is your face red?"

"Um." Kristoff stuttered, while helping Julia with her snowman cookie

"He's just really warm, baby." Anna had lied to her daughter, as she looked up at her husband, ""Right?"

"Right." coughed Kristoff as he continued on helping out Julia.

"Dad, do you like my Star Wars cookie?" Zach had asked while holding up his creative cookie, "It's Luke Skywalker."

"Cool, buddy." Kristoff had smiled at his son.

After the Christmas cookie decorating was over, Anna had begged Kristoff to bring his old guitar so that the whole family would go out caroling together.

"Are you sure, Anna?" Kristoff had asked as he took out the guitar from its case.

"Kristoff," Anna gave him a comforting look,"I'm positive. People are going to love it."

"Ok." Kristoff smiled back at his wife, "I'll play."

"Thank you." Anna kissed his cheek.

"Daddy, what sons are we gonna sing?" Hannah had asked out of pure curiousity, while sitting in the kitchen with everyone else.

"Yay," Zach chimed in with his sister, "what are we going to play and sing, Dad?"

"Well I don't know, kids." Kristoff wondered aloud," What do you think that we should sing?"

"Frozen!" Julia giggled, making everyone else grimace in pain. Recently, Baby Julia went and saw an old classic Disney movie that was very similar to the Snow Queen story.

"Baby, I don't know any of those songs." Kristoff stated, feeling the relief from everyone else.

"Yes you do Daddy!" Christina said with an attitude in her voice, "You sing the 'Reindeer' song to Julia at bedtime!"

"Reindeer!" Julia repeated while clapping her tiny hands.

"Right." Kristoff muttered under his breath.

"How about 'Jingle Bells'?" Elsa suggested, hoping to avoid the "Frozen" songs conversation.

"Oh I love that one!" Rapunzel agreed with Elsa, as she nursed her little one.

"Me too!" Zach piped in.

"Silent night?" Anna stated.

"Yes," Elsa gave her sister a small grin, "I love that one."

"What about 'Joy to the World'?" Hannah had asked, "Like from our church musical, Mommy?"

"That one is really cool." Anna smiled in reply/

"Joy!" Julia beamed while sucking on her thumb.

"Yes that's right sweetheart." Elsa giggled while lightly tapping her niece's nose.

Sure enough the whole entire family had planned out all of their Christmas carols. They had picked the following carols: 1. "Jingle Bells", 2. "Silent Night", and 3. "Joy to the World". Also, Elsa had brought out all kinds of Santa and reindeer hats. She had thought that it would be cool to bring in some Christmas cheer for the audience.

"Oh thank you, sister." Anna smiled warmly, as she placed a big Santa hat on her head.

"You're welcome." Elsa smiled bakc at her younger sister.

"Here ya go Daddy!" Christina giggle as she placed some funny reindeer antlers on her father's head.

"Why thank you, sweetie." Kristoff took the antlers with pride. Kristoff then bobbed his head along with the antlers, making everyone else die in laughter.

"Daddy," Hannah hooted with laughter, "You're so funny! Mommy, look at Daddy!"

"Yes I know, love." Anna chuckled, as she gave her husband a red nose, "Now here's your nose, Kristoff."

Kristoff just smiled in response, as he placed the red nose on his face.

"Alright, alright." Elsa laughed, while shedding a tear, "I think that we better get going. We don't want to be late now, do we?"

"Nope." Anna said in agreement.

"Ah okay then." Kristoff glanced down at his watch, "Let's get going."

It took about fifteen to twenty minutes for everyone to get ready to go, despite all of the kids making their bathrroom breaks before they had left for their first destination. Anna really wanted to make sure that all of their children had taken care of their business, just before they had left for their destination. Since Elsa was in charge of the cookie decorating this time around, she had placed her sister in charge of the Christmas caroling. Anna didn't mind the idea of being in charge of the caroling; in fact, she loved the idea of caroling.

"Okay, does everyone have their books?" Anna had asked her kids as they had entered their first destination.

"Yes, Mommy." the older girls said in unison, as they all filed on out of the car.

"Of course." Kristoff added once they all had entered into the building.

"Now where are off to, cousin?" Rapunzel asked as she adjusted Andrew in her arms.

"Hmm.." Elsa wondered, as a nurse was walking on up to the group.

"Hi there" the nurse greeted them all sweetly, "What can I do for you, today?"

"Hi we're here to sing Christmas carols." Anna acted professionally, as she shook hands with the nurse.

"Ah, yes." the young nurse said with such joy in her voice, "You must be Anna Bjorman. Please come with me to the dining room."

"Sure," Anna gave the nurse a sweet smile, as she and the rest of the family followed the nurse down the hallway.

"Now, most of the folks here love to listen to Christmas music." the nurse explained, "In fact, today is 'Family Day'".

"What does that mean, Mommy?" Hannah had asked, as they all entered into the dining room.

"'Family Day' means that that family members get to come and visit them." the nurse replied, "Now attention everyone, we have a special performance tonight. These people are gonna sing Christmas carols for us."

The entire dining room was filled with the residents of the building, followed by their loved ones. They had thought that they were going to just spend Christmas with their family members. "Christmas carolers?" many have wondered, "Here in Smithfield?"

"Oh I love Christmas music!" an old lady beamed with such love in her eyes.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Anna asked everyone in the family.

"Yes."

"Okay," Anna conducted, "and here we go..."

The Christmas caroling had started off without a glitch. The first carol, "Jingle Bells", made the entire dining room smile from ear to ear. Both Hannah and Christina were ringing bells, while everyone else in the family were happily singing along to Kristoff's guitar.

"Oh they sound so beautiful, Gramama don't they?" one woman cried out softly as she held onto to her frail grandmother's hand.

"Yes." the elderly lady replied with a softness in her eyes, "reminds me of my childhood."

The Christmas caroling had continued on after "Jingle Bells" was over. Zach had thought that it would be a great idea to sing "Joy to the World" with his family. Therefore, Zach took the lead on caroling with his family. The crowd was in awe on how beautiful Zach was singing the song.

"That boy is gonna go places." an older gentleman had pointed out ot his buddy, "George, he's gonna be big, just like we were back in the day."

"Sure thing." his buddy gave a toothy grin.

"Say they are such a beautiful family." one elderly couple had commented to each other, "I love them."

After "Joy to the World" was over, the entire dining room had erupted in applause. The Bjorman family continued on singing like they never have before. The crowd had fallen in love with the idea of the three little girls singing a slow, yet a wonderful song.

 _"Silent night,_

 _Holy night._

 _All is calm,_

 _All is bright._

 _Round the young virgin,_

 _Mother and child._

 _Holy infant so tender and mild,_

 _Sleep in heavenly sleep..."_

"Oh!" one sickly woman wiped her eyes, "I wanna go home! I wanna see George and my girls!"

"You will." the nurse said in a comforting tone, "Those girls remind you of your daughters and husband."

"Yes." the woman wiped her eyes, "George was tall just like him with the guitar and handsome."

"I'm sure he was."

"Oh and the girls were pretty too." the lady smiled, her eyes dancing to the music.

"I'm sure they were." the nurse nodded in agreement.

"You girls did a fabulous job." Anna smiled down at their three girls "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mommy." the girls smiled back up at their mother.

"You all did such a marvelous job," the nurse complimented them, "thank you."

"You're welcome." Kristoff smiled proudly.

"You don't mind walking around the dining room, now do you?" the nurse had asked.

"Not at all." Elsa simply replied as they made their way through.

"Thank you so much." one woman spoke softly to Anna, "you are such a sweetheart."

"You're very welcome." Anna said with her heart full of love, "Merry Christmas."

As the whole family continued on through the dining room, many of the residents had given the family their thanks and well wishes for the upcoming holiday season. Alot of the elderly ladies were fawning over Kristoff and giving Anna some very important marriage advice. "Now in order to keeep your man happy," one woman suggested, with an Irish accent, "you must give him lots of good ole Irish beer. My dear ole Patrick loved his."

"Alrighty." Anna laughed as she continued on her way.

"My, my, such beautiful little ones," another one said a grandmotherly way,"they all look well behaved."

"Why thank you, ma'am." Kristoff stated with their children in front of him.

"Merry Christmas," the woman smiled,"have you been good this year?"

"Yes." Julie whispered, her eyes on the old woman.

"Well then," the lady laughed joyfully,"Santa will soon come over to your house and leave you some Christmas presents this year."

"Thank you!" Zach said in reply "And have a Merry Christmas!"

The whole Bjorman family had continued on making their way through the dining room. Most of the residents had applauded with such eagerness, while the rest had either fawned over the children or were still giving some marriage advice to the parents and even Elsa.

"Well that was lovely," Rapunzel smiled as she held on to her dear husband, "thank you for letting us join in on the fun."

"Glad that you came caroling with us." Anna beamed as she looked over at her cousin.

"Well, we better get goin." Eugene huffed as he carried Andrew in his arms "This little guy needs his sleep."

"And so does his mama and papa." Rapunzel yawned as she hugged her two cousins "It was wonderful to see you all."

"Same here." Anna hugged her cousin "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Rapunzel waved as she and her husband walked on out to their car.

"Merry Christmas Cousin Punzie!" Zach called out as they drove off.

"Bye! Bye!" Julia waved shyly as she held onto her mother's hand.

"Alrighty, ready for some more caroling, guys?" Elsa beamed with excitement.

"Yes, Auntie Elsa!" Hannah smiled, while clapping her hands with excitement.

"Okay kiddos," Kristoff gave his children a loving look, "time to get going. Now get into the truck. Auntie Elsa is going to meet us there."

"Okay." Christina shrugged as she walked on over to the truck "Daddy, I'm ready."

"Hold on sweetheart," Anna sighed as her and Julia walked on over to Christina, "Mommy's coming."

"Well I guess that we'll see ya there." Kristoff waved as he began to walk on over to the truck with the other children in tow "C'mon kiddos."

"Okay Daddy!" Hannah replied as she skipped on over to the truck.

About a half hour later, the Bjorman family had arrived at their second destination, another nursing home. However this nursing home was very special to both Anna and Elsa.

"Ah the memories." Anna sighed, causing Kristoff to reach over and give her hand a loving squeeze.

"Yes my love." Kristoff whispered in reply as he parked the truck.

"So many." Anna kissed his palm affectionately.

"Mommy, whose house is this?" Hannah pointed at the house in front of them.

"Hannah, this isn't a house." Anna had corrected her daughter "It's a small nursing home, sweetie."

"Really?" Hannah's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Yes, baby." Anna reassured their daughter as they all had gotten out of the truck "My grandparents used to live here."

"Really Mom?" Zach said with confusion in his voice.

"Yes." Anna stated, as Elsa had approached the driveway.

"Hey there." Elsa smiled as she had gotten out of her car "Y'all ready to go caroling?"

"Yes." Julia giggled while holding onto her mother's hand.

"Well c'mon let's go." Kristoff grinned while holding the front door for his family.

Anna couldn't even believe that her family was going ot sing some Christmas carols for the residents in the small nursing home

"You ready sister?" Elsa nudged Anna.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Anna smiled warmly, as the director of the nursing home was making her way towards them.

"Why hello there!" the director waved "How can I help you all today?"

"Hi there, my name is Anna Bjorman and this is my sister Elsa Arrendelle." Anna stated as she introduced her sister.

"Ah yes!" the director beamed "It's been a while since the last time I saw you two girls."

"Come again?" both Anna and Elsa had quirked an eyebrow at the director.

"It's me, your friend Cindy." the young lady laughed in reply.

It took both Anna and Elsa a while to remember who this Cindy was. Her facial features were definitely bright and beautiful, with her youthfulness still in tact. She seems to be very familiar. Anna had thought as she took another glance at the woman right in front of them.

"Anna", Kristoff lightly tapped her shoulder, "she was in you Home Economics class."

Anna's eyes went wide in pure shock, "Cindy! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh wow," Elsa grinned,"it sure has been a while."

"Oh where are my manners." Cindy had ushered the group in "Please do come in everyone."

Soon enough, everyone had made their way into the dining room. "Now everyone is here waiting for their dinner to be served." Cindy grinned as they all had entered the dining room.

"Thank you, Cindy." Anna gave her friend a thankful smile.

"You're welcome." Cindy cheered "Attention everyone, we have some Christmas carolers here."

The entire crow had applauded in response.

"Thank you." Anna smiled warmly as she surveyed the crowd.

The crowd couldn't wait for the Christmas carolers to sing. "I bet that those two are married." one elderly woman had pointed out. "They look amazing together."

"Yes they are." her husband smiled truthfully "Just like us."

Slowly they share an inoccent kiss on their lips.

The Bjorman started to sing their very first song, making the entire dining room smile with pleasure.

 _"Joy to the world,_

 _The Lord has come._

 _Let Earth receive her King,_

 _Let every heart,_

 _Prepare him room._

 _Let heaven and_

 _Nature sing._

 _Let Heaven and_

 _Nature sing._

 _Let heaven and heaven_

 _Nature sing."_

"Oh those children look adorable right?" one gentleman commented "Reminds me of my grandchildren."

"I'm sure they do, Papa." a young brunette lady smiled as she sat right next to her father.

"When do I get to see them again, Belle?" he asked ever so sweetly.

"Soon, Papa." his daughter had wiped away her tears. "After they come back from visiting Gaston for Christmas."

"At least you're here with me," he whispered, "and better off married to that other man, Adam."

"Yes Papa." Belle gave her father a gentle hug.

After the first song was over, the entire crow was applauding as best as they could.

"Thay was lovely." one woman called out from the crowd.

Both Anna and Kristoff smiled at the small crowd. They couldn't even believe on how much joy they were giving out to the crowd.

"Daddy." little Julia had tugged at her father's jacket "Jingle Bells!"

"Alrighty." Kristoff grinned as he began to strum at his old guitar "Jingle Bell it is."

The young Bjorman children were so excited to sing "Jingle Bells". Slowly, both Julia and Christina took out their bells from their pockets while everyone else had started the chorus.

 _"Jingle Bells,_

 _Jingle Bells,_

 _Jingle all the way._

 _Oh what fun it is to ride_

 _in a one horse open sleigh."_

"Oh my goodness dearie." cried out an elderly, frail, lady. "The family is so wonderful. They are such good singers."

"Yes, they are. " a young man replied as he held his grandmother's small hand.

"They remind me of my childhood, dearie."

"I'm sure that they do."

The crowd is loving it. Anna thought as she watched the crowd smiles brighten at each lyric. After "Jingle Bells" was over, the crowd cheered them on for an encore. Since the crowd wanted more Christmas carols to be sung, Kristoff slowly strum the chorus to "Silent Night".

 _"Silent night,"_ Anna and the children began to sing.

 _"Holy night._

 _All is calm,_

 _All is bright._

 _Round the young virgin,_

 _Mother and child."_

"They sound so lovely." another sweet elderly lady stated "Just like us, Jim Dear."

"Of course darling." her husband gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bah humbug." grumbled an old gentleman as he left the dining room with his sturdy old cane.

Julie stopped singing, just as she watched the old gentleman slowly walk away from his spot at the dining room table. Julia couldn't even believe that someone was leaving right in the middle of the Christmas caroling. She knew that it wasn't very polite to leave the dinner table; therefore, Julia had decided to go and see if the gentleman was okay. So then, little Julia had left her mother's side and followed the old gentleman down the hallway.

"Where's Julia?" Anna whispered to their older three.

"She went down that way, Mommy." Hannah pointed out the small hallway.

"Okay, thank you sweetheart." Anna kissed the top of her daughter's head. Anna then quietly left the group and went straight down the hallway.

"Julia," Anna called out as she rushed to find her daughter, "where are you?"

Instead of Anna hoping to hear her name being called out. she heard a young child's voice singing along to "Silent Night".

 _"Silent Night,_

 _Holy night._

 _All is calm,_

 _All is bright._

 _Round the young virgin,_

 _Mother and child."_

Anna's heart melted at the beautiful scene that was happening right in front of her own eyes. There, her youngest daughter was happliy sitting and singing with an older gentleman right next to a warm fireplace. She couldn't only help but cry as she watched the gentleman slowly open up his cold heart with a warm heartfelt smile.

"Mommy!" Julia beamed, as she saw her mother at the end of the hallway.

"Hello there." the old gentleman spoke with a twinkle in his eyes, as Anna strolled up to the pair "You must be her mother."

"Yes, of course." Anna gave a loving look.

"She is so sweet and young." the gentleman smiled "She was such a good singer."

Julia smiled as she quickly ran into her mother's arms.

"Sweetie did you sing to this man?" Anna cooed with a tear forming in her eye.

Julia had nodded as she held onto her mother's chest.

"Thank you." the old gentleman gave her and her daughtera joyful look.

"You're welcome." Anna grinned back, "Merry Christmas Mr..."

"Fredrickson." the old gentleman finished her sentence.

Soon after the rest of the family and Cindy had met up with Anna and Julia.

"There you are." Kristoff sighed as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "We were looking all over for you."

"Well," Anna began, "little miss Julia over here followed Mr. Fredrickson on into the living room."

"Really?"

"And she got to sing 'Silent Night' to him. That made him very happy."

"Hmm..." Cindy quirked any eyebrow as she walked on over to Mr. Fredrickson, "must be a Christmas miracle."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked quietly.

"This would be the first Christmas without my wife and son here." Mr. Fredrickson sniffled as he looked onto the fireplace "My family is gone and I'm all alone."

Without another word, the old gentleman quietly sobbed and sanked into his small chair. _They can't be gone._ Anna thought as she buried her face into her daughter's hair. _They can't be._

Before the old gentleman was even able to speak another word, young baby Julia cried out, "I love you Grampy!" Sure she didn't know what it was like to be alone, but she did know what it was like to be loved by someone else, like her parents. His heart was pounding when he heard that little girl's voice actually speaking to him for the very first time. He was completely speechless when that one little girl had said those loving words to him.

"I love you too, cupcake." the old gentleman cried out as young Julia leaped from her mother's arms and ran into his.

"Grampy?" Julia muffled into his old sweater as he held her close to his heart.

"Yes cupcake?" the old gentleman gave her a sincere look.

"Merry Christmas!" Julia cheered whle the rest of the family had joined in.

"Merry Christmas." the old gentleman laughed knowing that at the end of his days, he would be loved by the people that have surrounded him.

Later on that night, while all of the children were fast asleep, Anna had silently thanked God for her daughter helping out Mr. Fredrickson during the Christmas season.

 _Thank you for reading this tale! Took me a while to write it all down. I have definitely poured my own heart out for this one. ** Bonus If you're a true Disney fanatic, I'm sure that you'll recognize the characters that I have added into the story_.


End file.
